The Secret
by skylorda
Summary: Lucy and Laxus have been going out for six months. The only ones to know are the Thunder God Tribe. What happens when Master finds out? Sorry for the bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

Normal P.O.V

Laxus and Lucy have been going out for six months. Months filled with romantic dinner dates, amazing sex, and blissful, love-filled moments. Both felt truly and happily in love. The only problem was their guild. Fairy Tail. The number one guild in Fiore, where overreacting and destruction reign supreme.

They loved their moments together when they could just be themselves. They weren't afraid of telling the guild. Well, maybe they were. Lucy really didn't want Laxus to be castrated by Erza and Laxus was terrified of what Gramps would think about him and the Light of Fairy Tail. Add on to the fact that Natsu would go on a reign of destruction with Gray acting like overprotective big brothers.

Honestly, Lucy's team was crazy and the major reason for not telling the guild. The Thunder Legion already knew. Thankfully, Mira hasn't caught on either as well.

Laxus P.O.V. (At the Guild)

'God fucking dammit' one day I'm gonna convince Blondie to leave that idiotic team.

Team Natsu just came back and Lucy's hurt again.

'I just can't wait for her to come home so I can spend time with her.'

'Honestly, Blondie turned me into a pussy with all this love shit'

Normal P.O.V.

Team Natsu just returned. Like always Natsu kicked the doors open and started a guild brawl. Erza came in with her cart of suitcases and Gray arrived in his boxers, clothes scattered across Magnolia. Last to arrive, the Light of Fairy Tail, Lucy. The difference though is that she is covered and bandages. Natsu accidentally burned her again. Just as Team Natsu comes in Laxus leaves the guild. To most, they think that he doesn't want to deal with Natsu demanding a fight. To Lucy and the Thunder Legion though, they know that he's going home to wait for Lucy as she'll be heading back to their house, telling the guild she needs time to heal.

Lucy's P.O.V.

Leaving the guild, Lucy started to walk into the forest, spraying a mist around her that hid her smell. This was how the dragon slayers didn't know about their relationship. Lucy had Crux and Virgo work on this mist that hid Laxus' scent on her, and her scent on Laxus.

Entering the forest, she was immediately engulfed in a hug. Before she could scream, Laxus' lips were on hers as he lightning teleported them home.

 _Lucy could remember the day he asked her to move in. It was two months ago, four months into their relationship. She wasn't concerned about her team as a month into their relationship Lucy had Freed put up runes so, that no one could enter but her and Laxus. Even though her team thought only she could enter freely without being invited in. When she moved in with Laxus she told her team she was moving but, that it was a private place where only her spirits knew where and that she promised herself she wouldn't tell as she wanted peace and quiet._

Laxus' P.O.V.

Once we entered the house I pushed Blondie against the living room wall, gently. I need her, she's been gone for a week and I've been going mad. I hungrily kiss her lips and she jumps up into my arms. Carrying her while she kisses my jaw, I head to our bedroom.

Dropping her on the bed, I quickly strip my shirt and capture her lips once more.

Lucy's P.O.V.- The Following Morning

As the sunlight streams in I slowly start to wake up. I feel a heavyweight beyond and snuggle deeper Laxus' chest. Suddenly I hear a knock at the door. Looking at the clock, I see it's seven in the morning. I apparently only got two hours of sleep. Seeing as Laxus is still sleeping I get up, put on my panties and his purple shirt and go answer the door.

'I swear to god, if it's Freed, Evergreen, or Bickslow I'm gonna kill them for waking me up'

Normal P.O.V.

As Lucy opens the door she is greeted by Master.

"Master!"

"Lucy, what are you doing here, in Laxus' shirt? LAXUS!"

 **Hope you enjoyed! This is my first fanfic. It will be multichapter. Lalu is my favorite crack ship. Sorry for the cliffhanger. I will update soon though! Please comment and if you have any suggestions please tell me! I not sure about the title, I may change it. Any ideas?**

 **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail btw!**


	2. Chapter 2

Normal P.O.V.

Jolting awake, Laxus reaches for Lucy at the sound of a scream. Seeing as she's not there he quickly pulls on his boxers and races downstairs. The sight that greets him is not a happy one.

Lucy is as red as Erza's hair and Gramps has a lecherous grin on his face. Or so Laxus thought.

Once Laxus' presence is known, Gramps shouts, "Well my boy, explain."

Scratching the back of his head Laxus bluntly states, "Lucy and I had sex"

Furious with what Laxus has said Lucy smacks his bare chest.

"That's not what he meant!"

"Laxus!"

Laxus, grabbing Lucy and hugging her with her back to his chest says, "Gramps, Lucy and I, were together, she lives with me and I don't give a shit about what you say cause I love her"

…

"Master!"

"Gramps"

"Should we move him to the couch, he looks like he's in a daze"

"The old man's fine"

"LAXUS! Move him to the couch. I'm going to make coffee."

"tch"

Lucy, about to go make coffee is captured by Laxus again, his lips crashing against hers.

"I love you, you know that," Laxus tells her earnestly, his eyes filled with so much love and devotion Lucy feels her eyes pricking with tears.

Hugging him tightly, with her face nuzzled in his chest Lucy responds, "I know, I love you so much."

While the both of them are cuddling in the middle of their living room, Master has come back to reality.

"I'M GOING TO HAVE GREAT-GRANDBABIES!"

"EEEPPP!" Lucy startled jumps out of Laxus' arms.

"FUCK OFF GRAMPS. What the hell are you even doing here at 7 am?" Laxus angrily says while running his hand through his hair.

While Laxus is interrogating the Master, Lucy moved to the kitchen to start making coffee and breakfast.

"Master do you want to stay for breakfast?"

"That would be lovely, child"

Back in the living room, the Dreyar men are on the couch, one glaring while the other has a happy sparkle in their eye.

"Care to answer Gramps?"

"Oh yes, well you left so suddenly yesterday, you didn't finish your paperwork. And well Mira came knocking at my door this morning wondering about the paperwork, she was about to make me do it, but well I suggested you do it. So, then she kicked me out of my own house and threatened me to go get you to do it. I see now why you didn't finish, eh my boy" Gramps finishes waggling his eyebrows.

"I'll get to the paperwork, but I swear to god old man, you better not tell the guild about Lucy and I. I'm not fucking around with her and the guild will just be a bother."

"I want great-grandchildren, but that's fine by me. Just when Mira finds out I'm pretending that I didn't know either. Last time something happened she took away the guilds alcohol for a week…"

"Fine" 'fucking pussy'

After their talk, Lucy called out breakfast was ready, the two men came into the kitchen. Throughout breakfast, Gramps learned about how Lucy and Laxus got together and their relationship. Any fear he had of Laxus breaking Lucy's heart was out the door after breakfast though. The love the old man saw his grandson express to the blonde girl was heartwarming. Thinking to himself, 'Now I have to just convince the boy to get on his knee for her' hehehe

 **Three hours later at the Guildhall**

Mira's P.O.V.

'Hmmmm, Master should be back now with Laxus'

'I hope they didn't decide to ditch the paperwork now'

"Kinana can you man the bar for me, I have some errands I have to do" Mira smiles a bit too sweetly

Normal P.O.V.

Everyone seeing Mira's smile gives her a wide berth as the resident she-demon storms to Laxus' house.

 **I know, I'm sorry. Another cliffhanger. I swear I will update soon so don't worry. Thank you for all the follows and likes. A special thanks to Tiernank and LaluHeart777 for your wonderful comments. Laxus was a bit OOC, I just wanted to show his tender side.**

 **Just a reminder that I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Normal P.O.V.

During the three hours of a very long breakfast, according to Laxus. Lucy and Makarov bonded. Not that they weren't close before, it was that they were bonding over Laxus. Who was very happy that Gramps and Blondie were getting along, not that his scowl he's been sporting since Gramps got here and Laxus himself would admit.

Around ten, as Laxus and Gramps were sitting in the living room once again and Lucy was upstairs getting ready there was a demon making her way to where they were.

Mira was furious, the council wanted these documents reviewed and signed by today and the two Dreyar men aren't doing them. She was usually happy and sweet, but the council was a bitch and she didn't want them coming to Magnolia.

As Master was about to leave, hugging Lucy goodbye, Mira burst through the front door in her satan soul.

In her confusion of seeing Lucy in Laxus' house, Mira dropped her takeover.

"Lucy?"

"And this is where I take my leave, bye brats"

Mira, more curious about Lucy, doesn't notice Master leave.

"What are you doing here Lucy?"

"Ummm… I… I came to help Laxus with paperwork"

"Really, but Laxus never brings paperwork home"

Since Mira arrived, Laxus has tried to keep himself hidden, or at least out of her notice.

"Hmm... Laxus why is Lucy here?"

Lucy, seeing Laxus' look knows that he's gonna say something that'll get them in deeper trouble mentally facepalms.

"Tch, what's it matter to you demon?"

Furious that she's getting no answers Mira's about to torture the information out of Laxus when she catches something, on Lucy's neck is a mark. Specifically, a golden dragon. Something is very familiar about this mark to Mira.

"That's a beautiful tattoo you have on your neck, Lucy."

Lucy, realizing that she hasn't covered her mating mark, hastily covers her neck with her hand.

"Well you know, to remind me of all the dragon slayers are think of siblings at the guild…"

"Yes, very thoughtful Lucy," Mira feeling that she won't get an answer from Lucy thinks of the perfect way to get Laxus to admit the truth.

"Well if you're done with your paperwork Lucy lets head back to your new place, I'm dying to see it and we have to get you ready for that date I planned with that guy I was telling you about"

Laxus P.O.V.

That fucking demon. Barging into mine and Blondie's fucking house. One day I swear to the fuckin heavens I'm gonna punch her through a fuckin wall.

Wait! What guy. What the hell the effing demon. Damn chick doesn't know when to stop matchmaking. Blondie's MINE!

"She ain't going on the date because she's mine woman. GOT IT MINE!"

Lucy P.O.V.

Oh no! Laxus just admitted to Mira about us. Why am I extremely turned on by his possessiveness? But, Erza's gonna find out. Oh nooooooooo. And Natsu and Gray. The destruction

Normal P.O.V.

"You guys are really together!"

Scared for both of their lives, Laxus pulls Lucy to him and tells Mira, "Yes were together demon, so I don't want to you setting Blondie up with any more assholes you got that"

"Oh, of course, I'm so happy! I didn't even ship you guys together, but now I see it. Blue eyed blonde haired babies, brown-eyed blonde haired babies"

As Mira excitedly leaves the house and makes her way back to the guild dazedly dreaming of blonde haired babies Lucy is pulling Laxus back upstairs.

"You know Sparky, I like it when your possessive"

"Good cause your all mine!"

And with that Laxus captures Lucy's lips forcefully, pushing her onto their bed and taking his shirt off.

"My mate"

 **Okay so here's the deal, I don't know if i'll write lemon or not. I've never done it. So it will just be a lot of implied lemon. Also, sorry, I posted the first to chapters really fast and them it took me a whole week to get this chapter out. Really sorry. I can't write during the week because of school. So i'll be writing and uploading on weekends. If I have time I will try to write and upload chapters during the week as well. Thank you all for your wonderful comments as always. I really appreciate them.**

 **Just a reminder Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**


	4. Chapter 4

Normal P.O.V.

Around noon Mira arrived back at the Guildhall in a dazed state. Erza having just arrived back from a solo mission goes up to her.

"Mira, strawberry cake please and have you seen Lucy?"

Giving Erza a whole cake Mira responds, "Lucy… hmmm… yes, she's at her new place, I was just there, I can't wait to see the blonde babies running all over the place"

"Blonde babies?" Erza questions, with her right eyebrow raised.

"Yes, Erza it's amazing little Lucy's and Laxus' running around the guild hall with blonde hair and blue or brown eyes!"

"EXCUSE ME! What is this about Lucy and Laxus?" Erza demands.

Mira simply smiles and says, "The most wonderful thing happened today. I went to Laxus' to see him and Gramps because they didn't finish important paperwork, when I arrived I found Lucy there. And guess what, Lucy didn't move to a new, secret, celestial related house, she moved in with Laxus. Do you know with that means…Erza?"

While Mira was rambling, the wheels in Erza's head were turnings. Realizing what this means for Lucy, Erza quickly storms off towards Laxus' house punching a fighting Natsu and Gray, knocking them unconscious and dragging them along with her.

Erza P.O.V.

'I will not have Lucy's honor ruined, I must save her innocence'

 **So since I left you guys with a cliffhanger then took a week to post a new chapter, I'm posting again to redeem myself. Yes, I'm sorry for another cliffhanger, but I wanted to get something up for you guys. I will definitely have a new chapter up by Sunday.**

 **Just a reminder, Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**


End file.
